SuperSmith
Domain History Supersmith (SuperSmith Network UK) first founded his way to the Brawl Domain on February 10th 2010 when he saw many Brawl vids shown on YouTube created by a current SSBB member/YouTuber TopKirby8305 ''(AKA: JustJohn83). As soon as supersmith created an account for SSBB Domain, he made many new friends with other people on the Domain right off the bat. Supersmith's first official oppenment from the SSBB Domain was Creamy423. His gameplay skills were kinda strong but he may get better and better for future battles from SSBB. Supersmith also plays SSBB during spare time sometimes and he faces against CPU lv. 9 characters just to get more training and even practice to face against other oppenments from the domain. He also thought sonicheroes4ever at least 3 to 4 times but he may battle against other people later this year. Supersmith is also starting to post Brawl videos on YouTube of him battling against both against CPU's and others from the SSBB Domain and even from YouTube consisting of 2 mins or 3 stocks of each match. If the match against someone from the SSBB Domain can be saved as a replay, he will save it and upload that video onto YouTube. Supersmith is excepting to upload more videos later. His main characters he regluarly uses are Sonic, Mario, Kirby and Yoshi but he uses many characters that are useful to him sometimes like Pikachu, Pit and Sheik against his advantage if he does lose at least 3-4 matches against his oppenment from the SSBB Domain. On May 2010, Supersmith retired from playing Wi-fi brawl matches due to button lag and loses so many games due to his laggy wi-fi connection. Like what supersmith says ''the farther you live, the laggier it gets. Real Life SUPERSMITH NETWORK: SuperSmith Network was first founded in 5th October 2006 on YouTube with many videos he's been making on just for practice purposes. His first video was Need for Speed 2: Hot Pursuit until it is removed, many videos were poorly made until the Network made better videos in better quality like what he does now. Super has in the channel is big, Smith is from his second nameand Network as in the internet. And the name would become SuperSmith Network. The logo was created by supersmith then later made much improvements before the logo was improved. In Febuary 2011, The logo was revamped from it's blocked lettering by switched fonts thus keeping the colours in the letters. Later in 2010, Supersmith has created a series SN Gameplay vids and MUGEN vids under the name SN MUGEN which features random characters from video games and TV shows brawling each other created by several users on the internet such as Barrysun, JudgeSpear and Warner. MANTU THE BALL: Mantu is a mascot of SuperSmith Network who was first created and founded by supersmith back in 1998 and is inspired by Sonic the Hedgehog in which in fact the 2nd fastest thing alive. He's a round white ball and also a superhero of the earth. He has hyper speed just like Sonic and can roll into a ball and can run upside down and run up walls. He also has lighting rapid attacks and also has the ability just like Sonic turn into Super Mantu. He also has an arch enemy called Sickman in which he's a stickman but a demon. But during his spare time, he usually hangs with a his gang of friends called Team Furnix. He normally draws sketches of Mantu in his adventures during his spare time and even created his own comic book stories about him back when he was at school. Introducing new characters along the way. His final comic before left school was Mantu & Blade in which in fact Blade was first introduced was only featured in the final comic. Mantu also has a clan and is the leader called Team Furnix who is a group of friends that he made before he found a place to live called Heaven Isle, Mantu came from a another diemension and was created by an evil alien named Sickman when he was going to create a white ball monster until, he accidently added a hero lifeform and made it grow a face, arms and legs, until Mantu destroyed his lab and his alien ship, he fell and landed on Earth along with his evil creations which also became friends. First was Bounce and then Prismo the Lamp, then he met a guardian called Beek and Shapeman two years after 1998. In 2001, Sickman decided to built his fortress on an former ruins of the castle and created an outpost on Earth so he can get payback on Mantu. Later in 2004, he started to make robots against and Mantu had to save the earth time after time from Sickman destroying earth. Mantu also had the power to transform into Super Mantu once he gained many mystic crystals which allows to become immortal to anything in his way and use super powers against his enemies. In 2010, Mantu had his own home made plushie being created and it took a week for her to make it for him. Later in 2010, a new Mantu the Ball comic was recently released on DeviantArt named Long Live Mantu. It's a story where Mantu heard that the goverment has lost the key and must collect it before any of his enemies does. It also marks the first appearance, Neptune the Ball. SUPERSMITH IN THE GAMING YEARS: In the mid-90's, SuperSmith was introduced at gaming with his dad and played on many DOS games and even SNES games such as Super Mario World and Doom and later SMS games such as one game Sonic the Hedgehog (Master System version). Then after he moved on at December 1998, he owned his favourite console of all time, the Sony Playstation, he made some rentals and then started to buy PSM/OPM mags every month from issue 44 to issue 76 until he lost his collection of PSM mags that in fact he may want to read again. Later in 2004, SuperSmith started a collection of retro games he used to played on including the consoles he didn't own back in the day which the Atari Jaguar and Mega Drive/Genesis. SuperSmith now currently has a huge Libary of games he has for his collection but never played them that much but the ones he really most played on was the 'Sony 'PlayStation 3'. '' Consoles he owns: *Atari Jaguar *Nintendo Entertainment System *Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo Gamecube *Nintendo Wii *Nintendo Game Boy (Original/Pocket) *Nintendo Game Boy Color (Original/Pikachu Edition) *Nintendo Game Boy Advance (Original/SP/NES Edition SP) *Nintendo DS *Sega Master System (Both 1 and 2) *Sega Mega Drive/Genesis (Both 1 and 2) *Sega Mega CD/Sega CD (Second model only) *Sega 32X *Sega Saturn *Sega Dreamcast *Sega Game Gear *Sony PlayStation (Original/Small version) *Sony PlayStation 2 (Silmlite only) *Sony PlayStation Portable (Original) *Sony PlayStation 3 (Original) *Microsoft Xbox Supersmith stopped collecting retro games due to fact it is taking up more space and will have to wait until his birthday and Christmas before he can resume collect more games for his collection or better in fact sell games he never really played. '''OTHER INFORMATION:' Supersmith was born on 1st August 1990 in Newcastle Upon Tyne (United Kingdom) and still lives here for nearly 20 years and has autism. He had a different surname until his surname was simply changed on 26th August 1999 to Smith due to his former parents got married. On 2006, he founded a nickname called SuperSmith conisdering super mean's quick and can reply really fast back to his friends online. Supersmith moved recently in the early 90's around Newcastle then finally moved to the other side of town in 2008 due to his mother passed away. He can move back if he wants be later, he wanted to stay and live with his Grandad from now on. Supersmith likes going to the cinema and watches mostly action films and many more and his first movie he ever watched in IMAX 3D for first time was Avatar. He also likes visiting the arcades not just for winning prizes or money but just for fun and there is only one game that SuperSmith really plays a lot is Time Crisis 4 which is the only game that he ever plays since many awesome games like Sega Rally and Daytona USA were not in many Entertainment Centres except they can be found at many hoilday resorts. He may feel a little dissapointed since Street Fighter IV and Tekken 6 did not appear in arcades which is a shame because he may like it. Supersmith used to watch many cartoons back in the day such as Earthworm Jim, The Powerpuff Girls and also Super Mario cartoons especially his favourite cartoon channel back in the decide, Cartoon Network. But he still watches Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog considering as his favourite not just for Sonic but for Dr. Robotnik and his dumbots Scratch and Grounder. He also watches Casper the friendly ghost (mid 50's version) back in a day too and he also considers that Casper is the second cuteist character along side Bubbles from The PowerPuff Girls was the cutist one. THE RISE OF SMITH & COMPANY COMICS: After when he invented his own character Mantu back in 1998 (Alias when people call SuperSmith that name after his OC). He decided to draw various characters based in his OC's universe such as Beek, Shapeman and even, Chi himself. On 2005, he founded a fan made company along side with his friend at school Mark Crowley and he called his comic business Smith & Crowley Comics. During that year, he created many new characters along the way such as Ninjaboy, Zonk the Martian, Jimmy Overall and the Newbie Sisters. Later in 2008, Supersmith had to rename his company to Smith & Company Comics due to fact that he left school so he had to go to college and is not with Mark anymore and also, to keep the SCC lettering as well. Along side with the comic drawings is he made a DeviantArt account called 3000Comix , few years later he posted alot of art mainly his main OC Mantu the Ball. Later or next year, he will draw more comics mostly about Mantu the Ball ''and even Supersmith himself. Facts *SuperSmith is also one of the Video Game Collectors out there and used to collect retro games such as Super Nintendo, Atari and Mega Drive/Genesis games. *SuperSmith is in fact a hardcore PlayStation fan. *SuperSmith loves watching old cartoon shows such as ''Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog, The Powerpuff Girls and Casper The Friendly Ghost (old mid 50's cartoons). *SuperSmith's favourite fast food resturant is McDonalds. *SuperSmith hates being disconnected from the internet during his time on the net. *SuperSmith hates losing at games. *SuperSmith hates flying *SuperSmith loves walking *SuperSmith also hates being bored on the net too. *SuperSmith favourite reviewer is James Rolfe (Angry Video Game Nerd) *SuperSmith loves listening to Video Game music. *SuperSmith also has a great sense of humor by watching videos that are being backmasked and cracks him up. *SuperSmith had many seziures back in 2008 and suffered an awful month back in the year. *SuperSmith's previous favourite drink was Coca-Cola until he is now drinking Diet Coke instead just to make him lose weight. *SuperSmith's worst game in his collection is Sonic The Hedgehog next gen 2006. *SuperSmith's best game in his collection is Grand Theft Auto IV. *SuperSmith's favourite brawlers are Mario, Yoshi, Sonic and Snake. *SuperSmith's favourite console of all time is the PlayStation (PS1). *SuperSmith used to create his own animations with Microsoft PowerPoint. *SuperSmith did not have the internet access until he moved in at his Grandads on September 2008. *SuperSmith was a hardcore Robot Wars (UK) fan back in the day and was his favourite TV show back in the day. *SuperSmith loves going out walking but hates camping. *SuperSmith has been to Spain and London (UK). *SuperSmith's favourite game series of all time is Grand Theft Auto. *SuperSmith finds YouTube Poops really funny. *SuperSmith is really an excellent drawer and is also creative and artistic. Even with MS Paint. *SuperSmith now owns all three talking PowerPuff Girls plushes and used to love watching Cartoon Network. *SuperSmith's favourite video game characters are Sonic and Mario *SuperSmith was a former mod but became an admin of Powerpuff Tough forums which was first launched in June 2010 by ''JustJohn83'' and ''DoomGuy2nd''. *SuperSmith also owns a another account on DeviantART, 3000comix which is a where he showcases all his drawings and comics. *SuperSmith first founded Smith & Company Comics (SCC) back in 2005. *His Mantu character was first founded in 1998 and continues to draw many Mantu images since then. *SuperSmith also loves watching the flash animation action series Super Mario Bros. Z ''in which was created by Alvin-Earthworm. *SuperSmith appeared as JustJohn83's 4th Special Guest in JJ83's 50th Let's Play. *SuperSmith appeared as one of the special guests in JJ83's Let's Play of Kirby Superstar on December 2010. *SuperSmith's favourite song is DragonForce: Through the Fire and Flames. *SuperSmith earned the award as ICT Student of the year 09-10 with the animation he has created with GoAnimate; SuperSmith Chronicles. *SuperSmith first started the SN MUGEN series around mid-2010. *SuperSmith loves Sonic and even owns the entire Team Sonic plushes, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. *SuperSmith loves drawing and taking requests on his 3000Comix account on DeviantArt. *SuperSmith made many requests of his OC character Mantu on DeviantArt. *SuperSmith loves horrors and blood-thursty films such as the ''Saw ''series. *SuperSmith loves ''Mortal Kombat and other fighting games. *SuperSmith is very active on both YouTube ''and ''DeviantArt. *SuperSmith's worst film in his collection is Home Alone 4. *SuperSmith loves reading Marvel and DC Comic books. *SuperSmith's dream job would become a cartoon comic book artist. Category:Brawlers Category:Brawlers